Goblin Council
by megaflash
Summary: Filius Flitwick deals with his past and decides his future


Filius Flitwick strode up the marble steps that led into Gringotts Bank. The goblin guards on either side ignored him, focusing their gaze on the street. The bank lobby was full of frustrated wizards and bored goblins. Ignoring the lines of increasingly annoyed wizards, he approached a teller counting coins.

"Filius Flitwick, responding to a summons by the Council," he said.

The goblin teller behind the desk he had chosen paused mid sneer. "_Rotfang, confirm summons of Flitwick for the Council."_

Filius smirked, his father had insisted he learn Gobbledegook when he was younger. He hadn't understood at the time, but done as instructed. Learning over the years that neither humans nor goblins fully trusted him because of his mixed heritage helped dispel any doubts that had remained.

A reply came too low for him to hear. The goblin teller frowned and hopped off the stool that put him slightly higher than the average wizard. He gestured for Filius to follow.

The two of them worked their way through a maze of hallways. They passed offices, conference rooms, and at one point, a smithy in full use. Filius was quite sure that they had backtracked several times, but couldn't confirm it. He avoided Gringots on principal, since the goblins made no effort to mask their distaste for him. Understandable, but not something he enjoyed dealing with. He could get away with hexing a wizard for rudeness, but goblin wars had been started over less.

After twenty minutes of walking, the pair arrived at a set of iron doors. Inlaid in great detail was a mural dedicated to each metal the goblin smiths could shape. Silver branches tipped with golden leaves straddled the edge of the frame. Diamonds and rubies left a trail of glittering stars around the door and in the middle, along the seam, was a massive mithril sword.

The goblin teller ran his fingers across the hilt of the sword and stepped back. The doors swung smoothly inward without a sound. Inside were the five goblins making up the Council, sitting at a horseshoe shaped table.

Filius strode forward, taking in the sight of the power that ruled Gringotts and the goblins that lived there. At the head of the table sat Clubfoot, the head of the banking clan. To Filius' northwest sat Bloodaxe, head of the warrior divisions. Directly to his left was Redfinger, leader of the smithing clan. In the northeast seat sat Losteyes, head of the goblin mystics. Finally, on his right, was Silvertongue, leader of the various mining guilds.

Filius reached the table and bowed, trying to remember every lesson his father had given him about goblin etiquette.

"Filius Flitwick, as requested."

"Took your time," rumbled Bloodaxe. The large goblin was covered in full plate armor, with only his nose sticking out of his helmet.

Filius bared his teeth, "Then hire more competent workers. I'm surprised my guide didn't stop and ask for directions."

Redfinger chuckled, his gut shaking as it pressed against the black apron he wore, "The halfbreed has you there, Bloodaxe."

As Bloodaxe grumbled, Losteyes turned his face to the ceiling. The cream colored robes he wore were offset by the red cloth covering his eyes. "The time for a decision draws near, brothers."

Silvertongue rolled his eyes, "It wouldn't kill you to tell us what draws near, would it?"

Clubfoot slammed his palm on the table, "I will have order."

Silence descended on the council. The chair Clubfoot occupied was slightly larger and pointier, indicating he was the current head of their government.

"Filius Flitwick, you claim goblin blood as your right," said Clubfoot. "We are here to determine the truth of your claim, and what that entails."

Filius was silent, trying to figure out where this was coming from. Usually, Gringotts and the goblins treated him like a pureblood wizard, which is to say, badly. "I don't understand why this is now coming up. I have claimed goblin blood as my heritage since birth."

"True, but now you are in a position no one with any goblin blood has been in before," stated Silvertongue. The goblin's purple robes with gold trim shimmered in the torchlight of the chamber.

Filius looked around the assembled goblins in confusion. "What position is that?"

"The position of Master of Charms at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," replied Clubfoot.

Filius frowned and rubbed his head, "I was just offered the job a week ago, how do you know about it?"

Losteyes turned his face towards Filius, "We have our ways."

"A chance our kind has not seen in centuries," said Bloodaxe, metal creaking as he leaned forward. "A chance for intelligence thought outside our grasp."

"No."

"What do you mean no?" asked Redfinger, his anger mirrored by the rest of the Council.

"You heard me," stated Filius, standing tall. "You didn't care about me when I was born. You ignored me when I was the first half breed goblin in fifty years to acquire a wand. None of you contacted me when I was accepted into Hogwarts."

Voice rising, Filius continued, "I was ignored when I graduated with eight OWLs. I was mocked when I won my first dueling tournament and ignored when I held the title for nine consecutive years. A record that still stands to this day."

"But NOW," shouted Filius, pointing at Clubfoot with his left hand and clutching his wand in his right. "Now that I am a respected member of wizarding society, now that I have achieved something you care about, you summon me."

Breathing heavy and still pointing, Filius glared at Clubfoot. The goblins of the Council, barring Losteyes, glared back at him.

"Is that your decision then," sneered Clubfoot, claws digging into mahogany wood of the table.

"Yes," replied Filius, lowering his hand, but keeping his wand in his hand.

"They will never accept you," said Silvertongue.

"Neither will you," shot back Filius. "Anything else?"

"No," said Clubfoot, waving his hand. "Begone from here."

Filius stormed out of the council chambers, vowing to find a different place to store his paycheck from Hogwarts.

**A/N**

**House/Team: Ravenclaw **

**Class Subject: Transfiguration **

**Story Category: Standard **

**Prompt: [Character: Filius Flitwick] **

**Word Count: 1017**


End file.
